A Tender Moment
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: Sonic ends up babysitting for Vanilla and gains an unexpected audience! That isn't about to stop him from creating A TENDER MOMENT though!


**A Tender Moment**

"Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice, Sonic. I'm very grateful." The older rabbit smiled peaceably as Sonic tossed a hand behind his head.

"Ah, no biggie, Vanilla. After fighting Eggman, babysitting should be a piece of cake!" The cobalt teen looked quite humorous with Cheese perched calmly on his head.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Don't forget that Cream has to be in bed soon!" Vanilla warned. "She would love to stay up with you, but she _must _sleep tonight!"

Sonic calmly removed Cheese from his place atop his head and cradled the chao in his arms. "Relax, Vanilla. I've got it all under control. You go have fun." He gave a dismissive wink as he leaned against the doorframe, casually tossing one ankle over the other.

"Thank you, Sonic." Vanilla began to walk off down the path.

Sonic gave a stretch before he closed the door and walked back into the main living area. It was nicely decorated, the walls a homey pale green, lace everywhere…kind of like what you would expect to find in the home of a grandmother. And, in the midst of all this motherly charm (which Sonic had never known) was the pale orange young rabbit.

Cream was sitting on the couch, legs crossed. Her traditional brown dress was now replaced by a long white flannel nightgown, her ears still slightly wet from her bath before he'd got here. Her hands were busy with something. Sonic effortlessly settled into the comfy green couch and pulled Cream into his lap. Cheese scrambled around a bit, until he found a comfortable spot near Sonic's elbow.

"Whatchya makin, Cream?" Sonic asked, cocking one ear in a curious manner.

Cream giggled. "A bracelet." Her small, delicate fingers worked on another weave over the soft, meticulously picked shells and small rocks.

"Is it for someone special?" Sonic wondered, hugging her closer against his body.

Cream responded by snuggling further into his lap. Her little bunny tail tickled his sides. She flushed at his comment. "Um…yeah."

"You can tell me." Sonic rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment, winking at her. "I can keep a secret."

Cream turned all pink before pulling his ear closer to her. Inching up in his lap, she cupped her hand over her mouth and shyly told him. Cheese tugged on the bracelet's weave, smoothing his rounded paw over a pointed rock. Sonic's eyes lit up as Cream finished telling him and recoiled, wringing her hands through her ear shyly.

"Oh, Cream," Sonic gushed, smiling sweetly. "I'm sure he'll _love_ it."

Cream's chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Really? You think so?"

Sonic laughed, tickling her nose with his own. "I _know_ so. Is Sonic the Hedgehog ever wrong?"

Cream giggled, going back to her weaving. Sonic was content to relax, glad to have such a simple job on his plate right now. After a whole day full of foiling Eggman's schemes, it was calming to feel Cream sitting in his lap, humming to herself as she worked. The household she lived in was very quiet, very serene. Sonic was falling asleep, even! There was such a lack of danger that even his tensest muscles began to unwind, to calm, to sleep…

A knock came at the door.

Sonic's eyes opened like rapid fire, tense again. He lifted Cream off his lap gently and went to see to the door. Cream didn't even look up from her weaving; there was no need to. Sonic's touch was gentle, like that of an angel's. Cheese flew over to him and flopped down upon his head.

Sonic giggled, swatting at the chao. "Hey! Take it easy! And, lay off the cupcakes! You're getting heavy!"

Cheese settled in place between Sonic's ears. "Chao, chao." He chirped indignantly, pouting.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sonic sighed and closed his fingers over the knob.

"Hi, Vanilla, though I'd stop by, and-oh!" Amy Rose stopped herself from going any further, watching the bemused cobalt champion yawning in Vanilla's doorway. "Hi, Sonic. What are _you_ doing here?"

Sonic peeped at her with one soft green eye. "Vanilla's out to dinner tonight, so she asked me to babysit." He eyed the cellophane-wrapped brownies Amy held fast in her hands. "That okay, or did I scare you?"

"Amy's here?!" Cream quickly hopped off the couch and bolted to the door, pushing her way past the sleepy teen.

"Whoa, Cream!" Sonic giggled, lifting the little rabbit safely into his arms. "Don't get too excited, now."

Cream nodded, tucking her head under his chin and hiding a small yawn. "Amy was supposed to come tonight. Mother must've forgotten."

"Your mother deserves a night to herself, away from _you_." Sonic playfully tugged Cream's tail and the little rabbit swatted at him. "Anyhow, why don't you come in, Amy?" He stepped aside, allowing her entry.

"I-uh-sure!" Amy stepped through the doorway and shut it with her foot. She watched Sonic put Cream down on the couch and gently take Cheese off his head. Then, he motioned her into the tiny kitchen.

Amy followed him, only to find cobalt resting in a chair at the kitchen table, staring out the window into the beautiful, clear night sky. A single star twinkled brightly, standing out from all the rest. Sonic seemed to be deep in thought.

Amy placed the brownies on the table and sat across from him, trying to figure out what he saw or was seeing out there in the sky. Finally, Sonic looked her way and tossed her a smile.

"Hey, Ames." He laughed at her expression, but it was muted laughter. His voice was almost a whisper. "What's wrong?"

Amy decided it was best to play along and mirror his tone. "I-uh-I just never thought that…"

"…that I'd babysit?" Sonic's hands instantly cradled his head as he reclined in the wooden chair. "Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've spent the night here. Cream and I have always had a brother/sister relationship. Don't know why…" He looked up at her. "She thinks _the world_ of you, though, Amy. No matter what I do, she always loves you better."

Amy smiled sweetly, thinking of her little sister figure. It felt good, to have someone look up to you. Now she understood how Sonic felt all the time. And that made her smile grow wider.

"What's with the brownies, anyway?" Sonic thumbed them, using the free first to rub his chest lazily.

"Can't you _ever_ stop thinking about food?" Amy quipped, keeping back a laugh.

"Nope! What's with the brownies?" He repeated calmly.

"Well if you must know, Vanilla asked me to bake them and bring them over tonight. She must've had this in mind." The pink hedgie shook her head.

"The old rabbit's more devious than she appears!" Sonic talked normally now, seemingly forgetting about whispering. "I do think she's playing matchmaker!"

But before Amy could ask what he meant by that, Cream appeared. "Can I have a brownie, Amy?"

"Oh _that's_ who you're askin," Sonic swooped in and lifted her up on his shoulders, bouncing her around the room as Cheese flew around and chirped happily. "_Amy_ and not me! It's always Amy! Amy, Amy, _Amy_!" He tossed her up a little and caught her in his arms, making the young rabbit squeal with laughter. "In case you _care_, _I _don't _mind_ if you have a _brownie_, I was about to eat one myself!" He looked at Amy curiously as Cream settled herself in his arms. "Well?"

"Well what?" Amy wondered. "Yes, you can both have one! I don't think Vanilla will miss them."

Cream scrambled to get down and reached under the cellophane to grab at one. Amy slowly removed her hand and helped her. Sonic waited, a sentimental smile on his face as Cheese landed on his shoulder. "There we are." Amy soothed, giving Cream a nice-sized brownie. "Now, go finish that bracelet!"

Cream nodded, taking a huge bite of brownie and skipped off to the other room. After a few moments, Cheese followed.

Sonic stretched and reached for a brownie himself. "They look good, Ames."

"I should hope they're good." Amy peered at him as he made short work of the brownie and watched him once again gain a thoughtful look.

"I know I've seen that star before…" He mused.

"Wha? What star, Sonic?" Amy turned, watching him as, in a daze of sorts, he walked over to the window and contemplated the starry sky. His eyes were glassy and far away.

"Ah!" Sonic exclaimed suddenly, making rose jump. "The wishing star!"

"The _what_?!" Amy quizzed, following him as he sped into the living area, where Cream was yawning and ready for bed. She watched him lift her up into his arms, relenting to Cheese resting on his head, and carried her off to her bedroom.

There, he set Cream down upon the bed and knelt beside her. "Can you see out your window, Cream?" He asked quietly.

Cream shook her head as Cheese alighted on the window sill. Sonic lifted her up so she could see out the small window. Amy watched, awestruck, as Sonic supported the little rabbit so carefully and talked in a sweet, uncharacteristic voice.

"That star right there, the brightest one in the center of the sky-do you see it?" he pointed. "That star is the wishing star. You can make a wish on that star, and maybe it'll come true some day."

Cream's eyes sparkled. "Really?! Then I wish-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Sonic giggled. "First, you have to invoke the power. Repeat after me." Then, his eyes gazed upon the beautiful "wishing star". "Star light,"

"Star light,"

"Star bright,"

"Star bright,"

"First star I see tonight."

"First star I see tonight."

"I wish I may." Sonic's smile widened as he watched Cream fold her hands as if in prayer and close her eyes.

"I wish I may."

"I wish I might."

"I wish I might."

"Have the wish I wish tonight."

"Have the wish I wish tonight."

"Good." Sonic yawned, but he managed to hide it behind his fist. "Now, make a wish. And, don't tell anyone."

Cream nodded and folded her hands tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. Then, her chocolate eyes graced the world again.

"Did you make a wish?" Sonic asked her.

"Yes." Cream nodded vigorously. "Did you?"

Sonic chuckled softly. "Yes."

Amy's heart skipped a beat.

"What did you wish for?" Cream begged.

Sonic gently set Cream under the covers and pulled them up to her shoulders. The rabbit snuggled under contentedly and yawned cutely. The older cobalt one smiled down upon her as well.

"A tender moment," Amy whispered inaudibly.

"Now, now," Sonic scolded softly as Cream drifted off to sleep. "Mustn't tell a wish to anyone."

"Not anyone?"

"No. Not anyone." Sonic stroked Cream's ears gently as the little rabbit fell asleep.

"Goodnight, Cream."

**END**

_^_^ So cute!!! I got the inspiration from Pinocchio! (Spelled wrong?) The star wishing poem is originally from another source, but I forget where. Oh well, it was cute nonetheless._


End file.
